


After School

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Series: Single Parent/Teacher AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on tumblr prompted single parent/teacher AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this and many more fics on my tumblr: rumplestiltskinsbulge.tumblr.com

His papa was late— again. He was always late. Bae didn’t mind, really. He got to spend time with his teacher, Miss French. Bae liked her most of all; she was his favorite teacher ever. She was nice and pretty and a lot of fun. She did all of the voices when she read to them during story time, and didn’t get mad if they spilled during snack time. When his papa was late, she would let him help her clean up and they would play games until he got there.

They were playing pictionary when his papa finally came in 45 minutes after school was out, and Ms. French was trying to guess the word apple sauce.”Forgive me, Miss French.” His papa said, as he always did. “Rent collection took longer than expected.” Bae ran up and hugged his papa around his good leg. His papa patted his back and gave him a smile.

"That’s alright," Miss French replied. "I like getting to spend time with my favorite student." Bae beamed.

"How was school, Bae?" His papa asked as he helped him get his coat on.

"Good! Miss French started reading us Percy Jackson!" Gold smiled at his son and took his backpack to hand it to him.

"No trouble, then?" Bae shook his head.

"Bailey? Never." Miss French chuckled. "He’s the most well behaved boy in his class."

"That’s certainly good to hear." As Bae put his backpack on, his pap limped towards Miss French. "Thank you for waiting with him, Ms. French." His papa put his free hand into his jacket and produced a rose that Bae hadn’t noticed before. He watched his teacher blush prettily and smile in a way he’d never seen before. "There was a woman giving them away on the street," he explained hastily "And I thought it would be a nice token of appreciation for your kindness." His papa sounded almost sheepish, and it was odd to Bae.

"It’s beautiful," she replied, holding it up to her face to smell it. "Thank you, Mr. Gold." There was a moment of silence, and Bae looked between his teacher and papa.

"Can we go home now?" Bae asked. He was getting pretty hungry even though it hadn’t been that long since he’d eaten.

"Yes," His papa seemed to snap out of whatever strangeness had come over him "Yes, of course."

Bae moved to hug Ms. French goodbye, and waved to her as he and his papa left. The way his papa looked at his teacher as they said goodbye made Bae wonder if his papa had a crush on her.


End file.
